Mutual Understanding
by Athena2008
Summary: Carter and General Landry have some thick air between them, but they discuss what it means to have a father in the Air Force. SJ established


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as much as I wish I did...

A/N: Okay, this is a weird one. But I was watching a few episodes from seasons 9 and 10, and it seems to me that Carter and Landry have a weird relationship. Not only that, but they have something in common. Carter can offer him a unique perspective on being the daughter of an Air Force officer. So this story was born. And because I'm a shameless Sam and Jack shipper, there's a little of that thrown in.

I would love any feedback on the dynamic or anything else, for that matter.

Spoilers: Minor spoilers for Ex Deus Machina.

* * *

"Colonel Carter, what are you still doing here?" came a voice from the open door of the lab.

Samantha Carter nearly jumped out of her chair when she realized that it was her commanding officer. She'd been back on base for little over two weeks, and she was still getting used to the new general's form of command. She'd been comfortable with General Hammond, having known him for most of her life, and, besides a little tension, very content with General O'Neill, but the new General had a different sort of command style. He seemed to always be in a hurry to get things done. _Then again_, she thought to herself whenever she caught herself thinking about the General in that manner, _he must be getting used to us, just as much as we're trying to get used to him_.

Carter had another source of discomfort with General Landry, however. She had been keeping something from him since her return, and while he knew that there was something going on with her that she wasn't talking about, he did not know what it was. While both managed to keep tension out of their normal, everyday encounters, the knowledge that she was keeping a secret that was somehow related to her job did create some awkward situations.

Still, Carter wanted to make her transition back to this new SGC as easy as possible, and that meant having an amicable relationship with her commanding officer.

"Sir," she said, standing respectfully.

"At ease, Colonel. What are you still doing here?" he asked again.

"I was just working on this device that SG-9 procured on P9X-734. It's an interesting piece of technology. According to the symbols, it stores-" She was cut off by the general.

"I read the file, Colonel, thank you. But shouldn't you be at home by now?" Landry asked.

"But the device-" Carter began before she was interrupted again.

"Can wait until tomorrow. General O'Neill warned me about you stalling tactics, as well as Dr. Jackson's," Landry responded.

Carter suppressed a smile. After all of the time that the General had spent convincing Daniel or her to leave their respective labs, if only to grab a bite to eat in the commissary, of course he would warn the new General about their habits. Still, she wouldn't leave without a fight. "But the sooner we find out what's stored inside, the sooner we can…" She trailed off, unsure of what the device actually contained, beyond a history of the planet that SG-9 had visited.

General Landry nodded, as if her hesitation proved his point. Then another thought crossed his mind. "For that matter, don't you have people in your department that can look at these sorts of things for you?"

"I enjoy looking at these things, sir," Carter answered. At his inquisitive look, she elaborated. "My mother and I used to do a lot of puzzles when I was young."

General Landry returned her answer with a disbelieving look. "Go home. That's an order."

As the General turned to leave, Carter sighed and stopped him with a response. "Honestly, sir. My house feels so empty."

"Maybe you should get a dog, Colonel," the General said off-handedly.

"Part of the reason that I requested the transfer to Area 51 was so that I could spend time with Cassie. Now that I'm back here, and she's off at college, I don't really know what to do with myself when I'm at home," Carter answered.

General Landry had rarely been faced with trying to deal with a personal issue of someone under his command. Personal life, beyond perhaps small talk about spouses and children, was not something one discussed at a military facility. But Landry knew that the SGC was going to be different when he took the position. Still, he hadn't expected to be faced with the personal life of Sam Carter, who he knew the least of any of the senior officers on the base.

Landry's momentary pause caused Carter to rethink what she'd said. "I'm sorry, sir," she said quickly.

"No, Colonel. I don't mind. But you know, you're going to have to go sometime," Landry responded hastily, hoping that he wasn't making Carter feel more uncomfortable than she was clearly already feeling.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "Otherwise, who knows what rumors will be flying around the base in a couple of days."

Landry considered what Carter had just said with some shock. Rumors? He hadn't considered the prospect. Then again, with most of the personnel at Cheyenne Mountain living such dangerous and secretive lives, it was quite plausible that they would have something to keep them entertained. What better way to pass the time than telling embellished stories about superior officers?

"Well, people don't always believe everything they hear," he said wisely.

"I heard that Dr. Lam is your daughter, sir," Carter said, before she bit her lip, embarrassed at her own forwardness.

"Where did you hear that?" Landry asked, stunned.

"Sir, nothing stays a secret around here for long," Carter replied.

"You've been keeping whatever your secret is from the entire base," Landry countered.

Carter bit her lip again; she'd been hoping that issue wouldn't come up. "Well, I've had about eight years to learn who I can tell what to," she replied.

"You'll have to teach me sometime," Landry said.

Carter smiled. "I believe the rule-of-thumb is to make sure that the nurses never hear anything. Otherwise, the entire base will know by the next morning."

"I'll keep that in mind," Landry responded.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking. You and Dr. Lam don't seem very…" she trailed off, unsure of what the right word would be.

"Cordial?" Landry supplied. "Well, I wasn't around much when Carolyn was growing up. I don't think she'll ever really forgive me for it."

"Give her time, sir," Carter responded knowingly.

"I take it you're speaking from experience," Landry said.

Carter nodded. "My father was in the Air Force. We didn't see him for weeks. And things got worse after my mother died. He sort of pulled away from my brother and me."

"Sounds familiar," Landry said, more to himself than to Carter.

"I barely spoke to him while I was at the Academy. I went overseas and then joined the team that was working on the Stargate. It just got easier not talking to him. We'd exchange the occasional greeting, but other than that, we barely ever spoke," Carter recounted. "But I was never really happy, cutting my father out of my life. I was grateful for a second chance with him."

"Forgive me, Colonel, but the situation is different. You know what it means to be an Air Force officer. Carolyn doesn't," Landry pointed out.

"True," Carter responded. "But now she gets to see what you do. She knows what you have to deal with every day. And, beyond that, sir, there's probably a part of her that regrets being mad at you for all these years."

Landry blinked. It was certainly a perspective he'd never considered. He'd always looked at the surface of the relationship with his daughter, saw that it was strained, and tried to mend what he could see. He had never considered that there was more depth to the problem.

"Thank you, Colonel," he said quietly. They were certainly two words me rarely used, especially to a subordinate. He regained his composure and added, "But my order still stands. Go home." He turned and left the lab, leaving Sam blinking at his back in surprise.

Carter knew that the air between them was still thick, but maybe, just maybe, she and the General now understood each other a little better.

Carter smiled as she remembered the day when she'd told her father about the Stargate; she'd remember that moment for the rest of her life, the moment that had changed her relationship with her father for good. The moment that had made her life so much better.

Her thoughts moved from her father to another important man in her life. Her fingers came to rest on the chain that held her dog tags, where a diamond ring and gold band hung. She smiled as she admired the rings, thinking that it would not be so bad to go home and make a phone call before getting some sleep. After all, it was only midnight in Washington, D.C. He would still be awake….


End file.
